vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leona
|-|Leona= |-|Iron Solari Leona= |-|PROJECT Leona= |-|Solar Eclipse Leona= |-|Lunar Eclipse Leona= Summary Imbued with the fire of the sun, Leona is a warrior templar of the Solari who defends Mount Targon with her Zenith Blade and Shield of Daybreak. Her skin shimmers with starfire while her eyes burn with the power of the celestial Aspect within her. Armored in gold and bearing a terrible burden of ancient knowledge, Leona brings enlightenment to some, death to others. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Leona, the Radiant Dawn Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her 30s) Classification: Magically Altered Human, Celestial Aspect of the Sun | PROJECT Initiative member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled sword and shield wielder, Sunlight-based attacks, Forcefield Creation, Can augment her physical and magical defenses, Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and incorporeal enemies, Was able to damage a Shadow Isles spirit), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Equal to Diana) | Small Country level (Stronger than her previous self), Her H-Impact CTL Cylinder ignores conventional durability (Its blade, like the blades of the other PROJECT initiates, can adapt to the molecular structure of whatever she is cutting) Speed: Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Equal to Pantheon and fought him to a standstill, Kept up with and killed Ledros, who is able to keep up with Hecarim and Ryze), Massively FTL Attack Speed with Solar Flare (Her Solar Flare moves at least this fast) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio, Is unhindered by armor, a large sword, and a shield as large as herself, physically on par with Pantheon) Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level | Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman (Even before she obtained her Aspect powers she was able to fight for hours on end even after sustaining multiple deep wounds and was able to climb Mount Targon over the course of several days without eating, sleeping, or pausing to rest.) Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: Zenith Blade, Shield of Daybreak, Locket of the Iron Solari | H-Impact CTL Cylinder, Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield Intelligence: High (Like all Rakkor children, Leona was taught how to fight as soon as she was able to walk and spent her entire life training in combat. She mastered the sword and shield as a very young age and spend most of her childhood fighting monsters and supernatural beings that resided on Mount Targon. Her skill is great enough to match Pantheon, who had devoted even more time to mastering martial combat than her, to the point that no one on Mount Targon was sure who would win when they fought. After she was inducted into the Solari she spent year honing her already fearsome skill even further. Once she was chosen to become the Aspect of the Sun, she was granted insight from the minds of Celestials, being gifted knowledge from knowledge so great that mortal minds could never comprehend it.) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sunlight:' Leona marks enemies with Sunlight for 3.5 seconds each time she damages them with an ability. Allied champions consume Sunlight on enemies they damage, dealing bonus magic damage. *'Shield of Daybreak:' Leona's next basic attack gains range, deals bonus magic damage to her target and stuns them for 1.25 seconds. Shield of Daybreak resets Leona's autoattack timer and accelerates her next basic attack. **'Hyper-Pulse Driver' PROJECT Leona's version of the Shield of Daybreak utilizes a system software program connected to the Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield which incapacitates hostile targets when activated. *'Eclipse:' Leona charges herself with sunlight, gaining bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. She then erupts at the end of the duration, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and keeping Eclipse's bonuses for an additional 3 seconds if she damages at least one target. **'Ion Charge Shield' PROJECT Leona's version of Eclipse utilizes a system software program connected to the Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield which incapacitates hostile targets when activated and protects the user from hostile fire with an Ion Charged matrix. *'Zenith Blade:' Leona projects a solar image of her sword, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, dashing to the last enemy champion struck and rooting them as she travels. **'H-Impact CTL Cylinder' PROJECT Leona's version of Zenith Blade. The High Impact Control Cylinder is designed to target a hostile opponent and project the user towards it. *'Solar Flare:' Leona calls down a beam of solar energy to the target location after a 0.625-second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits and slowing them by 80% for 1.5 seconds. Enemies in the center of the flare are stunned instead for the same duration. Casting Solar Flare charges Leona's next basic attacks with Incandescence, increasing her attack range and dealing bonus magic damage. *'Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield' PROJECT Leona's augmented shield is made out of energy plates and laser etched crux with retractable energy plate engineered with titanium fittings that provide maximum protection against burst attacks. It is capable of blocking and stunning targets with operator energy assistance, and the shield core is coated in lightweight polymer composite. Graphene latticework is designed for maximize mobility and weight distribution. Key: Base | PROJECT Leona Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Light Users Category:Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Guardians Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 6